What if? Stage Fright
by Aris1013
Summary: What if Stacey did see the book Merton made about Tommy?


_**Normal POV**_

00000000

Merton could not find the book. The book he had documented every detail about Tommy being a werewolf, complete with pictures. How could he lose something that important? If anyone got their hands on it…well Merton did not want to think about what could happen. He tore apart his entire room with no luck as to where the book was.

"Okay, think Merton, think!" He punched himself in the head lightly trying to remember. He paced around his room thinking about the last time he had the book.

He remembered putting it on his book shelf, but all that was there now was his poly-sci book…the same poli-sci book he gave to Debbie at school.

"Debbie!" Merton could not believe how stupid he had been. How could he have given Debbie the wrong book? If she and Stacie ever looked at that, well Tommy would be in big trouble, and then Merton would be in even more trouble.

He had to think where Debbie would be. If she had looked at the book, she could be rounding up the town with pitchforks and heading straight for Tommy's house. In a panic, Merton grabbed his coat and headed out the door in search for Debbie, Tommy, or both.

He knew Tommy was at home watching "Chucky's in da house!" so finding Debbie would come first. Where would she be though? Debbie and Stacie usually went to the Factory to study, so that would be his best bet to find them. Merton floored it to Factory and rushed in, he spotted Stacie on her way out the door.

"Stacie! Have you seen Debbie?" She did not look like she had just opened her book to find Tommy as a werewolf, so he hoped he still had time.

Stacie looked back. "Yeah, she's right over there, we just finished studyi-"

"Yeah, okay."As soon as Merton spotted Debbie he left Stacie and went over to her. She was putting her books in her bag, but Merton saw the Poli-sci book on the table. "Ah, sweet love." He yanked it up.

"Uh, can I help you?" Debbie glared and yanked the book out of Merton's hands.

"Uh, yeah I'd like my book back." He grabbed it out of her hands.

"Umm, excuse me it's not your book." She grabbed it back.

Was this girl crazy? "Yeah it is." He grabbed it back, but Debbie put her hand on it. "I leant it to you, remember?"

She yanked on it, but Merton did not let go. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." Geeze this girl had a good grip.

They yanked the book back and forth a few times, before the entire thing flew out of their hands and slid across the floor right in front of TnT.

"Dah, no way!" Merton watched in fly and then dived for it. He too slid across the floor, but it was too late, the two bullies had the book in their hands.

"Woah, check it out." Tim opened up the book.

Travis was looking at a picture. "Whose the hairy dude?"

"Noo!" This was it. Everything Merton put in that book was about to be revealed to the worst two people possible.

"Martin Van Buren, the eighth president, sideburns were big back then?" Tim tried explaining this to his brother.

"What?" He was no getting it.

Merton ran over and grabbed the book from TnT. "This isn't my book!"

Debbie walked over with a snide look on her face. "Hello, I said that, I gave your book to Stacie."

"What?!" Not good! "Oh, oh I'm dead, oh." Merton had no idea what to do now. The one person Tommy for sure never wanted to see that book was in possession of it right now.

As if the world was completely against him, at that moment Tommy ran into the Factory and grabbed Merton.

"Dean just got sucked into the TV." Tommy had him by the shoulders.

Great, Merton did not need more to worry about. "Hey, it happens, got to go."

Before Tommy could grab him, Merton ran to Stacie who was almost out the door. She stopped when she saw him running towards her, and he barreled into her. Stacie dropped her bag causing all her books to fly out. One Poli-sci book in particular fell open on the ground. Stacie bent down and picked up the book before Merton could get up, and like Merton's luck had been going all night Tommy ran up just in time to see Stacie looking at his complete documentation of being a werewolf.

"What is this?" Stacie was flipping through the pages.

All Tommy could do was stare with wide eyes at the book and then at Merton.

Merton got up and grabbed the book out of her hands. "Umm, that, that was nothing really."

Stacie looked disgusted.

Oh no, now Tommy would never have a chance with her. She would tell everyone and his secret would be out.

"What are you, some kind of creepy stalker?" Stacie looked at Tommy. "Did you see he had weird pictures?"

Merton stopped trying to explain and stared. "Yes! I've been following him around. Don't you think he could be a werewolf? I mean put a little hair here, and here." Merton reached to touch Tommy's face.

Tommy slapped Merton's hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Uhk, Tommy he's a freak, I wouldn't give him anymore pity." Stacie glared at Merton and walked away.

Merton sighed in relief and stared at Tommy with worried eyes. Tommy grabbed the book out of Merton's hands and hit him in the head with it.

"Why did she have that?"

Merton gave him a small smile. "Well it's a long story really, but hey didn't you say something about Dean being stuck in the tv?"

If looks could kill Merton would be obliterated by the look his, hopefully still best friend, was giving him. "We'll talk about this later. Come on, and don't let that book out of your sight."

Merton nodded and followed Tommy out of the Factory and to his house. Hopefully Dean being stuck in the television would be enough to distract Tommy from Merton losing that book.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! I don't know why but this one was so hard! I went through about ten scenarios in my head for this, but none of them worked. I figured I would just make this one like this so I could move on from it. Was not my best, but hope you enjoyed regardless!**


End file.
